


HP & Marauders' AUs & more!

by keyarcher



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Jegulus, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, jamesxlily, jamesxregulus, jily, remusxsirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyarcher/pseuds/keyarcher
Summary: one-shots/short stories about alternative universe scenes in the harry potter era or in the marauders' era or inbetween :)i hope you will enjoy it! let me know <3PS: also available on Wattpad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Severus Snape/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	HP & Marauders' AUs & more!

**_ Short summary: _ **

After the horrible murder of James and Lily Potter; Sirius Black has been cleared of any charge thanks to the hard work of his long-time partner; Remus Lupin, who proved his innocence to the whole Wizarding World. Therefore, Sirius has not been to Azkaban and was even able to have the custody of his godson; Harry Potter.

And that is how he and Remus became wonderful uncles/parents and Harry had a wonderful childhood.

******

It was a beautiful sunny day, no strong winds nor heavy rain for once. Everyone got out and had a good day, taking their time to enjoy the light weather that was not very usual for such a place in the Scottish countryside. Being there was not usual either, because Sirius preferred very much 12 Grimmauld Place because it was familiar. He had only accepted to come here to please his partner, and his godson. It’d be the latter’s birthday very soon and he got dragged along on one condition; to have a ‘huge party’.

“We cannot invite anyone Pad,” Remus had stated the truth. “You know that very well.”

“I don’t care!” Sirius was groaning, being childish again. “Harry’s gonna be four! Do you actually realize that? Four years old!”

“That’s not a –”

“Please?”

For a few seconds, Sirius and Remus had just stared at each other, trying to make the other go on his way. Until one of them has given up.

“Screw it, alright; we will have that party of yours,” Remus had sighed dramatically. “Pretty damn eyes.”

“Thanks love,” the brunette had whispered, caressing his lovers’ cheek before taking off to get the news to little Harry.

“What have I done to deserve this?”

“Heard you!” Sirius had shouted from upstairs.

“Screw you!”

And now here he was, regretting coming to this savage and lost area of the world. Sirius did not like that kind of weather. Or was he just not used to it? He couldn’t tell.

“Paddy! Paddy! C’mere please!”

“Coming!”

Sirius suddenly remembered why he came. One of the two only reasons he would do anything at all; his godson. The second, being of course his soon-to-be fiancé. If at least he could build up the courage to propose! But that was another story for another time.

“What’s up buddy?” he asked, crouching in front of Harry who was holding up a half tore paper. “Oh! What is this?”

“A drawin’ I made for you and Uncle Remus,” said Harry with a sparkle of joy in his eyes.

“You know you can just call him Rem for short? Or even Moony?”

“How is my drawin’ Paddy?” the little boy asked, not taking in consideration his godfather’s last sentence.

“It’s awesome! But what is it supposed to mean?”

“That’s you and Uncle Remus!”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Harry! You just couldn’t call him Rem, could you?”

“Don’t talk to him like that Pad,” said Remus, entering the room the two were in. “He calls me whatever he likes, let me see your drawing Harry darling.”

“Ugh,” Sirius gave him the drawing and stood up. “You’re too sweet.”

“It’s beautiful Harry! When did you do it?”

“When you were on the kitchen!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. “You like it?”

“Yes, I will certainly hang it on our room’s wall back in London.”

“Yay!”

Even though Sirius was not enjoying all of the setting around them, seeing his godson so happy made him even happier. Having the two most important persons for him by his side was something he couldn’t get his head around still, but for which he was deeply thankful. Let’s also not forget that these two the ones alive, because among the dead; Sirius had many dear persons that he could get to see no more.

It tore him apart every time he thought about it, that is why he did his best not to.

******

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Thank you Paddyyyyyy!”

“I live with two children, Merlin save me.”

“You can be so dramatic sometimes; _I am_ supposed to be the drama queen in this household! What do – Oh my God Harry no!”

While Remus and Sirius were kind of arguing, Harry tried to grab one of the candles on his cake and almost burnt himself if it were not for his godfather’s quick reaction.

“What – why are you shouting Paddy?” Harry asked, voice shaking and not understanding what happened.

“You could’ve burnt yourself Harry! Don’t you touch a lit candle ever again!”

“’M sorry...”

“C’mere buddy,” Sirius sighed and took Harry into his arms to try and comfort him. “I did not mean to shout at you, I was just scared that something might happen to you, okay? I don’t want you to get in any dangerous situation.”

Sirius carried Harry in his arms for the rest of the evening and the only time Remus got him to let the boy down was when he absolutely had to go the toilets; Remus then rushed to get Harry changed for the night.

“What... but Moony!”

“It’s already one in the morning Sirius,” Remus argued sternly. “He’s got to sleep now and get some rest! He’s been restless all day long.”

“Can we – Can I just...” Padfoot stumbled over his words, head low.

“Hey, you’ve been restless too and you gotta relax Pad.”

“Yeah I know, it’s just... you know, right? You understand?”

“I do, that’s why I’m telling you this,” said Remus while dragging Sirius away from Harry’s bedroom. “Relax babe.”

Sirius just hummed and cuddled up to his lover’s side, not daring to say anything. Remus understood him better than anyone. Well, now that they were the only remaining...

“It was a good day birthday party though.”

“Really? You liked it?”

Sirius seemed so happy at that thought that Remus could not bear to tell him he overdid it, so he just shook his head and kissed him briefly.

“Yes, I liked it a lot. And Harry seemed so happy too!”

“Well of course! I was here.”

“Ah, here you are again.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, welcome to this new book! hope you liked this first part, let me know what you think <3


End file.
